Trouble with Vacations
by AllINoIsImNotAwesome
Summary: Edlyn decides to visit Xing on a whim after she is done with her research in the west. Thinking that her visit would be a peaceful one, she comes to the country during a state of political unrest. Fem!Ed


**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't care either.**

Walking hurriedly through the train station of Xing, I rushed to find a payphone. Trying my hardest to look through the crowd of people, I eventually rushed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have a phone I can get to?" I questioned the man, dropping my luggage on the ground.

"Huh?"

He was staring at me like I was an idiot. I was sure that spoke clearly to him.

"Pardon?" He asked again in broken Amestrian.

"I said, 'Do. You. Have. A. Phone. That. I. Can. Borrow.'" I yelled at him emphasizing each word.

I facepalmed, mad at myself for forgetting. I was in Xing._ Duh._

_"Can I use your phone, sir?"_ this time I asked him in his native tongue.

_"Oh yes, young lady! I didn't understand you at first. My apologies,"_ He replied.

_"No, I should be apologizing. I forgot that I was in a whole other country and I spoke to you like you were a stubborn mule,"_ I said while taking the phone away from him.

I dialed the number to the Chang residence. That is where my brother was staying to study with May. Though I doubted that was the only thing he was doing with her.

_"Hello? Chang residence. How may I assist you?"_ A woman whom I assumed was a servant answered the phone.

_"Hi. Is May Chang or Alphonse Elric available at the moment?"_

_"Yes, ma'am. Can I get your name, please?"_

_"Edlyn Elric."_

_"One moment, please."_

A moment later, I heard Al's surprised voice greeting me at the reciever."Sister? How are you doing? This call was certainly unexpected."

"Hi Al. I'm doing fine. I called to ask you to pick me up at the train station. I'm in Xing."

"WHAT?!" He screamed. "Why didn't you tell me you were on your way to Xing? Are you done with your travels in the west?"

"Well, yes. I wanted to come here to see you guys. I think we will have an easier time swapping information this way too. I just couldn't wait to meet you back in Risembool."

"Okay, Sis. I have so many questions right now. I'll just wait 'till I see you in person. See you there."

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone and gave it back to the man. _"Thank you, sir."_ I told him.

_"I hope you don't mind if I ask you this, but you are the Fullmetal Alchemist, correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"The only thing I understood from your conversation just now were the names. What do you need from Princess Chang?"_

_"My younger brother is her pupil. She is teaching him Alkehestry. I am close friends with her and Emperor Yao."_

The man looked at me with a surprised expression. I just smiled, grabbed my things and walked away from him. I found an empty seat next to the entrance of the building and sat down.

About forty five minutes passed before my brother got to me. "Sister! Hey!"

He was waving and jogging toward me with May and Xiao Mei behind him. Two body guards were keeping up close behind them.

I jumped up out of my seat just as Al approached me and he picked me up and entangled me in his embrace. After squeezing me tightly, he set me down and said, "I missed you, Ed. Um, sorry I sounded mad over the phone."

"It's okay. I missed you too." I replied, craning my neck to look into his eyes. He had grown considerably since the last time I saw him.

"Hello, Edlyn!" May came and grabbed me out of nowhere, "It's nice to see you. Five years sure is a long time to go without seeing each other."

"Yeah, it sure is," I answered while Xiao Mei jumped into my arms. "So who are the big guys trailing behind you, May?"

"They are my body guards. Since I am in Ling's favor, assassins have been trying to take my life, so they are here to prevent that from happening."

I looked up at the two burly Xingese men. They were dressed in black clothing similar to Lan Fan's. May motioned to the one on the left of her, "This is Zhao."

Zhao was a large fellow with short, messy hair and a scar on his cheek. He appeared to be middle-aged. He looked at me seriously. I already didn't like him.

"And this is Liu," she motioned to the guy at her right.

He smiled at me real friendly-like. Liu looked to be around my age. He was a few inches shorter than Al and had long hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He looked welcoming. Way more welcoming than Zhao.

_"Hello Miss Elric. Welcome to Xing,"_ Liu said to me. He had a kind voice.

_"It is good to be here,"_ I replied with a small bow.

_"Please, just call me Liu."_

_"Only if you agree to call me Ed."_

_"Deal."_

Suddenly Mr. Grumpy cleared his throat. He turned to May and said, _"I do believe we should be going your Majesty. You shouldn't be in such a public place. Anything could happen."_

_"You are correct. We will leave immediately,"_ May turned to me and said, "You can stay at my home. The cooks should have food ready when we get back."

We quickly exited the station and approached a fancy car with black tinted windows parked in front of the doors. Liu took my bags and put them in the trunk. He rushed to open my door before Alphonse. I smiled at him as I sat down in the car seat. I had a feeling Liu was flirting with me, but I brushed it off as friendliness.

Liu circled around the car to sit in the front seat. Al was glaring at him the whole time. Zhao took the driver's seat. It took about thirty minutes for us to get to the front gates of the Chang mansion.

"I-I thought you were poor." I muttered.

"We _were _poor. The Changs are in the emperor's favor, remember? We are wealthy now," May corrected me.

We got out of the car and May's body guards escorted us through the courtyard. There were large fountains with serpent-like center pieces that spouted water. Various flowers were planted around the area ornately. The shrubbery was being trimmed by gardeners.

The aroma was simply breathtaking. All of the smells mixed and it was heavenly and delicate. As we walked through the path, I was gaping at the scenery.

Liu was behind me chuckling. _"Beautiful, isn't it, Ed?"_ He asked.

_"Um..."_ I blushed.

May laughed at me and said, _"Liu can take you around the courtyard and give you a tour later if you want, Ed."_

_"Sounds great,"_ I mumbled, still staring at the surrounding area.

We entered a large building with a tile roof. Servants flanked us from all sides and a young girl took my arm and escorted me to my room in the guest quarters. We walked through a long hallway and she opened my door, revealing a room with a large bed in the center. There was a low table to the far side of the room. A curtain separated the room in half. Behind the curtain was a bathtub full of hot water. I could smell lavender in the water. On a side table next to the tub were containers full of different soaps and shampoos.

The servant bowed politely and said, _"My name is Niu. I will be your personal servant for your stay. Call if you need me. You may rest now. I will retrieve you when the food is ready."_

I bowed back and said, _"Thank you Niu. I will see you later, then."_

When she left the room, I quickly undressed and got in the bathtub. It was heavenly. After four days of travel I was exhausted and sore all over.

After my bath I quickly dried my automail and brushed my hair out. I left it down and noticed how long it had gotten. My hair was so long that it almost touched my hips. I used a red headband to keep my bangs out of my eyes.

As I was fishing through my suitcase for a decent outfit, Niu knocked on my door.

_"Come on in,"_ I said with my back turned.

Niu cleared her throat and I spun around to see her gaping at me. I looked down and realized that I wasn't even dressed. I was only in my underwear, and she was staring at the scars mapped across my body.

_"Sorry Niu! I didn't even reali__ze that I'm half naked!"_ I scrambled to get my clothes on. I found a green t-shirt and tan capris. Pulling them on my body, I inquired, _"So you came to tell me that it's feedin' time, eh?"_

She looked confused at my phrasing, but answered, _"Yes it is 'feedin' time', miss."_

_"Okay, lead the way."_

Niu led me to a room that was being guarded at the door by Liu and Zhao. I walked in to find Alphonse and May sitting cross-legged at a low table. They had already helped themselves to the delicacies spread out on the table.

Alphonse set down his bowl and chopsticks began staring at me questioningly. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow as if saying 'what do you want'?

He cleared his throat. "So Sister, how long do you plan on staying?"

I didn't really take time to consider that question. I just wanted to come to Xing. Planning wasn't really my strong suit. I didn't plan on coming; I just did. I figured I'd leave when I was ready. I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know.

"Okay, so you didn't really think this through, did you?"

"Nope. I figured I'd just go with the flow," I said before stuffing my face with more food.

He sighed and said, "I was planning to leave soon. Ling has been having trouble keeping the clans in order. May has been getting threats on her life and mine. She convinced me to go back home until the worst of it is over. I was going to leave next week; then you came. You kind of ruined our plans."

"Looks like I'll be leaving in a week then," I said indifferently.

"Did anybody happen to figure out who you are when you arrived?" May asked me.

"Only the man at the service desk. I asked to use his phone, then he asked who I was."

"So, you told him," May stated.

"I just said that I'm close friends with you and Ling. I don't see why that is important."

"Rumors could be going around the country right now. You and Alphonse helped Ling gain the secret to immortality and secure the throne. Enemies could be plotting to kidnap one of you in order to get the information out of you, then they will try and infiltrate the palace and challenge Ling for the throne." She looked extremely stressed.

"I guess I should have called and planned my vacation to Xing then," I _really _hadn't planned for _this._

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Just so you know, the words in italics and underline are being spoken in Xingese. I probably need to work on it a bit more, don't I? If you have already read the chapter, you know the drill! Do I really have to tell y'all to review?**


End file.
